Ryu-Kai
Narrative The Ryu-Kai were initially introduced as an ally by providing an army of Mercenary Mechs to aid the Player in the fight against the M.A.Y.H.E.M. rogue faction during Operation: Iron March thru Operation: Iron Lord. However, this cooperation turned out to be fleeting with the Ryu-Kai, lead by Goro Tazaki, finally turning against all former allies in an attempt to gain complete control over all the known sectors during Operation: Dragon's Oath. Historical Timeline *The Ryu-Kai leader's name was revealed during Operation: Iron Lord ( Sep 25, 2014 ) - ref *The Ryu-Kai name was disclosed during Operation: Iron Lord ( Sep 25, 2014 ) - ref *A Mysterious Leader & his Mech army were introduced as an ally during Operation: Iron March ( Jul 24, 2014 ) - ref *No Further History History of Appearances Associated Units & Tech Associated Unique Rogue Bases Additional Information *The Ryu-Kai have some unique Faction Traits : **Resilience - Defending units and buildings take reduced damage from shells and bullets. - [[:File:RyuKai-Specific Defense-HUD.png|'Ref']] **Anti-Air Damage - Player's air will receive +10% damage. - [[:File:RyuKai-Trait-Anti-AirDamage.png|'Ref']] Trivia *The Ryu-Kai are strongly associated with Fire and Flame based weapons. *The Ryu-Kai appear to have been around longer than recorded history with Goro Tazaki referring to his faction as the remnants of the Ryu-Kai. - [[:File:IronLord-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|'Ref']] Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Rogue Faction to introduce Mechanized Mercenaries '' - The Ryu-Kai **''First Rogue Faction to have Faction Specific Traits '' - The Ryu-Kai **''First Rogue Faction be introduced as an ally'' - The Ryu-Kai ( Operation: Iron March ) **''First Rogue Faction to be antagonist in 4 straight Special Events'' - The Ryu-Kai Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/09/15 ) - Titan Invasion Bases Leaving Soon - ( Official ) - Last Chance *Kixeye Forum ( 06/26/15 ) - The Titan Returns - ( Official ) - Titan Invasion Base Information Gallery RyuKai.png|Faction Icon RyuKai-Logo.png|Logo ShadowOps-Campaign2-InfoBox.png|Shadow Ops Campaign Warriors of the Flame Ryu-Kai-Wallpaper(1600x1200).jpg|Wallpaper 1600 x 1200 Ryu-kai(RF Description).png|Faction Traits RyuKai-Trait-Anti-AirDamage.png|Faction Traits Anti-Air Damage RyuKai-Trait-Resilience.png|Faction Traits Resilience GameUdate 10-30-2014.png|Game Update : Oct 30, 2014 Faction Traits Introduction IronMarch-CharacterPortrait.png|Mercenary Mech Leader Identity Unknown GoroTazaki-ConceptArt.jpg|Goro Tazaki Concept Art Artist: Jason Heuser Gallery - Event Messages IronMarch-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Iron March Event Message #2 IronLord-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Iron Lord Event Message #1 DragonsOath-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Dragon's Oath Event Message #1 DragonsOath-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Dragon's Oath Event Message #2 DragonsOath-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Operation: Dragon's Oath Event Message #3 DragonsOath-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Dragon's Oath Event Message #4 DragonsOath-EventMessage-5-24h.png|Operation: Dragon's Oath Event Message #5 DragonsOath-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Dragon's Oath Event Message #6 Inferno-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Inferno Event Message #1 Inferno-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Inferno Event Message #2 Inferno-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Operation: Inferno Event Message #3 Inferno-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Inferno Event Message #4 Inferno-EventMessage-5-24h.png|Operation: Inferno Event Message #5 Inferno-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Inferno Event Message #6 Afterburn-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Afterburn Event Message #1 Afterburn-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Afterburn Event Message #2 Afterburn-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Afterburn Event Message #3 Afterburn-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Afterburn Event Message #5 Afterburn-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Afterburn Event Message #6 ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Scorched Earth Event Message #1 ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Scorched Earth Event Message #2 ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Scorched Earth Event Message #3 ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Scorched Earth Event Message #4 ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Scorched Earth Event Message #5 ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Scorched Earth Event Message #6 Gallery - War Trophies DragonsOath-TrophyBanner-LargePic.png|Dragon's Oath Trophy InfernoTrophy.png|Inferno War Trophy Afterburn-Trophy-LargePic-NoShadow.png|Afterburn Trophy ScorchedEarth-TrophyBanner-LargePic.png|Scorched Earth Trophy Gallery - Associated Features DragonsOath-CC.png|Ryu-Kai Command Center First Appearance : Operation: Dragon's Oath DragonsOath-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Target First Appearance : Operation: Dragon's Oath FlameGrates(2Sidebyside).png|Flame Grate First Appearance : Operation: Inferno FlameGrateController.png|Flame Grate Controller First Appearance : Operation: Inferno Gallery - Associated World Map Icons DragonsOath-MapIcon-EventBase.png|Ryu-Kai Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Dragon's Oath DragonsOath-MapIcon-Fortress.png|Ryu-Kai Fortress First Appearance : Operation: Dragon's Oath Elite titan base icon.2efaaf60d99487c620fece503ecab0a8.png|Titan Invasion Base ShadowOps-Ryu-Kai-Lv45.png|Shadow Ops Target Base Gallery - Introduced Backgrounds Bkgd-ryukai base-1.jpg|Ryu-Kai Castle First Appearance : Operation: Inferno Video Navigation Category:Game Character Category:A to Z